Untitled Story
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Lavi*OC What if there was a female line of the Bookmen? And is it possible that both of this generation are compatible with innocence? Rated T for language, fighting, and Bak-knows-what-else...
1. Chapter 1

I pouted as my master tried to tame my curls. They were actually very short, only coming down to my chin, but today they were exceptionally wild. They seemed to not want to straighten, which was fine by me. Suzuchi, on the other hand, wanted them to look respectful for my new job.

We had discovered, after recording a conflict in Alaska/Canada, that my "magic" bow and arrows were actually innocence. The Black Order, a place full of 'Excorsists,' like me, had a smaller branch in America/Canada. And I was being sent to the main one for them to figure out where to send me.

"Shi!!!! Stay still and stop fidgeting!!"

"Yes ma'am." Although telling that someone who acted ADHD like me was like telling the sun to disappear.

We sat at the train station bench, waiting for the excorsist that would accompany us back to the central branch.

I began to swing my legs once my master gave up and just simply pinned my hair back out of my face with bobby pins. I began to mess with the hem of my vest.

I was wearing a black collared button-up, with a white vest on top of it (although I pulled my collar up.) I wore my best black skirt, with white tights and black platforms. I had my favorite hat, a white stocking cap with a black clown face sewn on. (AKA a mouth like Jasdero's, black circles for blush, and big black outline circles for eyes)

I pulled the cap down over my eyes because people were starting to look at me with weird expressions. I was incredibly self-conscious around people I didn't know.

"When is that Excorsist going to--"

"Hello!" a voice spoke happily. "Are you the new Excorsist we're expecting?" I heard the male hint at that voice. Ain't no fucking a way I'm going to reply to a stranger, no matter the fact that they are an Excorsist.

I pulled my cap up just a little and glanced warily at the boy. He looked about my age, although he could pass as younger. He was maybe eighteen? He had red hair that spiked up everywhere, and, like me, it seemed he couldn't tame it because he just used a green headband to hold it back (and even then several strands of red climbed over.)

His green eye matched the headband, and I noticed that his right eye was covered with a black eyepatch. He had a black coat covering his uniform, although the silver cross on his breast told me that he was from the Black Order.

I turned to Suzuchi. "Master?"

Suzuchi knew the drill and explained. "My student, SK Shiori, has this thing about talking to strangers. She usually only talks to older women and people she's known for at least a few days. Although she has no problem talking to other SK or BM..."

"Ummm....SK? BM?"

"Secret Keepers and Book Men, of course."

He then smiled, a smile that reached his eyes.

"Then that's good because I'm a bookman in training."

I was wide-eyed and stared at the man.

He was really supposedly my 'brother' in the strange secret keeper world?

~*~

He jabbered on and on about his master, who Suzuchi seemed to know better than either of us thought.

"I was told by him that this generation seemed to be more energetic. I never thought that his student would resemble Shi so much..." my master complained.

"Shi?" he turned to face me. "Is that your name?"

I was going to just nod, but I knew I could trust him. At somewhat level...

"Yes. But it's short for Shiori."

"I'm Lavi," he smiled that same eye-reaching grin. I glanced away and began to study the route from town to the Black Order.

"Why are you called Secret Keepers instead of bookmen?" I knew he was looking at me, although my master took it that he was asking her.

"Well, if you were a female, would you like to be called a man?"

He chuckled. "Nope. Makes sense now. Secret Keeper does seem rather feminine, actually, now that I think about it..."

I then decided to join the conversation. "Too feminine to me, actually. I would prefer bookman over Secret Keeper any day. I mean, is it possible that a cheesier name exists?"

"Well, you could have been called a bookgirl," he joked.

I then laughed timidly.

He rolled his eyes. "That was pathetic, Shi-chan."

"Shi-chan?"

"Your name is Shi, is it not?"

"Why add the -chan?"

"Because it's a cute name for a cute girl, duh." Is he trying to flirt?

"Har har, very funny. I'm not cute and most people don't think I'm a girl."

"Why would they think you're not a girl? I mean, you have--"

"Ehhh!!!" Suzuchi exclaimed. She hated me hearing inappropriate things although I knew more then she thought.

I rolled my eyes. "Master, I'm thirsty. May I please have something to drink?" she glanced at me, knowing full well that I just wanted her to leave. But she nodded and left, if only to attend to some sort of errand on the train.

"Everyone assumes I'm some alien or robot. Because of how much memory I have." I rolled my eyes.

"No one has ever assumed me inhuman before though..." he stated.

"That's because you're male, naturally. No one expects something like that from a _girl_."

"Any way, you _are _cute." Ah, so he _does_ have a good memory.

"No, I am not." He rolled his eyes with a smile and reached over to mess with my hair.

"Uhn!!!" I shrieked, slapping his hand away with a surprising speed. I then started to pet my curls possessively. "Nooooo!!!! _Mee_!!" I squealed, using the Swedish term for 'mine.'

He chuckled and rubbed his hand. "_Det är alltför söt."_

"IT IS NOT CUTE!!!"

"Is it natural?" he asked, already bored with the argument. He sat with his elbow on his knee, his face on his fist.

"Well, it's not dyed if that's what you mean..." I mumbled, running my fingers through it, wondering if you could poison your hair with a stranger's touch.

"I thought it was because your eyelashes were the same shade of purple, and no one dyes their eyelashes."

I rolled my eyes and finally gave up on trying to disinfect my hair. Let's just hope he doesn't have any hair eating diseases...

It was an awkward silence. Which only lasted about two seconds because of our curious nature.

"Is your hair real?/Where are you from?" we both asked at the same time.

I coughed, signally him to ask first. "Do you know where you were born?" he asked, rather sheepishly.

"I was born in Germany although my parents were Japanese and English..."

"_Wurden Oh, so wie lange Sie es?"_

"We are in England right now, so I believe you should speak English. And I was there until I was two, when my adoptive parents noticed that I had a wide memory capacity."

"_Adoptive?_ What happened to your birth parents?"

"They were murdered...by, um, Noah..."

"Oh."

"What sucks is one time we had to recover the Noah's side of a conflict, and I had to work with two Noah. I couldn't help but be sickened, and it made it hard to work without bias."

"I'm sorry."

"So, um, where were you from?"

"I honestly don't know, although I think I'm Irish."

I didn't even bother asking him why he thought so because it was rather obvious.

"And I suppose that answered your question?"

"Yes, it did."

Another short but awkward silence. I paused and let him speak first again.

"Where were you last at?"

"I was...hmm, well I was _last _at the North American branch, but you mean last 'mission,' if you will, which was around the Alaskan/Canadian borderline. A small tribe and a large city were fighting over a natural resource, which lay on both sides of the boundary." I said the word like bondury, and the word branch like brawnch.

He noticed that as well. "How long were you in England the last time you were there?"

"About a two years." He chuckled at my hesitant reply.

"You have quite the accent, then..."

I rolled my eyes and knew what was coming next.

"Say so--"

"_Soprano." _I said it like so-prawn-oh.

"Cr--"

"_Crayon_." crown.

"The--"

"I've said that one so many times that I am sick of hearing about any type of royalty." We both laughed at my joke.

"So, are you going to be nervous again when we arrive at the Order?" he asked suddenly.

"Not around you, your master, Suzuchi, or any women. But around everyone else, hell yeah."

"Oh, so I'm special?"

"More like someone I trust..."

He shrugged. "Don't worry, I talk a lot more around women as well." If I had been drinking something, I would've done a spit-take. Either that or it would gone up my nose.

**~*~**

**Finally!! I got this idea after I saw a picture of Lavi's supposed 'daughter.' It made me think, well why would a girl have the title 'bookman?' and what if there was another group of bookman, only female instead of male?**

**And, yes, before I came up with SK I called them bookgirls XD**

**Yep, you've guessed it. It's going to be Lavi*OC**

**And I'm also wondering if Bookman and Suzuchi should be lovers...(I'm kidding!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Order was farther than I thought, and soon it was night time.

Lavi lay sprawled out, taking up the entire seat across from me. He was fighting sleep.

_I wonder how long it's been since he last slept..._When I looked back, his eyes were shut and his breathing slow.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. And then I yawned, fell over on my side, and fell asleep, all in one moment.

Later, I was enraged with myself. Why hadn't I slept at all since America? Why did I have to be so nervous and worried that I couldn't even blink for more than one second then?

~*~

I couldn't remember my dream when I awoke

, and I didn't care. All I knew is that it was already morning, and my head lay on Lavi's chest.

I screamed Bloody Murder in my head, and started to course a plan of action.

One: Survey yourself. Check for damage, aches, or numbness.

Le's see, my head was on his chest, and--aw, shit, my right hand was holding his. Damnit. I lay on top of him, one leg dangling off the edge of the seat.

Nothing was missing, nothing hurt, and he obviously didn't shoot something up my system.

Two: Survey your surroundings.

His head lay on his other arm, and one of his legs was bent at the knee upward. His other leg laid at a bend horizontally, and I sat in its curve. He wasn't shirtless or anything (neither was I) and he seemed to be lost in his dreams. His lips were at a slight twitch downward, as if he were having a nightmare.

And then that was when I realized that he hadn't snuck over to my side of the cabin--I had snuck over to his.

I held back from retching and went over the next step.

Three: Brainstorm ways to escape/attack. Look at every angle for each one.

I could just get up and lay back down on my side of the room, act like I had been there the entire time if he wakes up._ What if he woke up some time last night and realized I was there? _Then would he not only know that I had really been there, but that I also didn't mind the fact that I had been with him enough to attack him.

_I could just stay here until he wakes up and pretend I'm asleep-- _Hell no.

Move as slowly as possible and try to not wake him. _It would take too long..._

I could maybe slap him and accuse him of sexual harassment....No, he'd know what was going on and he then would never shut up about it...

So I have to go with my second plan...? It was the best one for me...but what if he did something perverted?

_He's not the type to do that to a girl he just met...._

So I closed my eyes, relaxed, and hoped it would end soon.

~*~

3rd POV

~*~

As Lavi's eye creaked open, he noticed that his neck was sore. He glanced down at the sleeping figure on him. He held back laughter as he noticed the cute pout on Shi's face.

He decided to survey what happened.

_Hmm...I probably woke up last night and--_

He nearly gasped as he remembered exactly what _had_ happened last night.

---

_He woke up to someone yawning loudly. Shi stood next to him, her stomach level with his head._

_"Shi?" He looked up to her face, where her eyes were barely open and her cheeks were swollen from sleep. Her curls lay plastered to her face from sweat._

_"Candsleef. Nighmars..." he didn't have a problem deciphering what she said._

_"What am I supposed to do about tha--" his eye widened as she nearly fell over him._

_Her knees had buckled out from under her, causing her shoulder to ram into his stomach and her cheek to lay numbly on his hip._

_His face twitched as he realized how close she had come to landing in a very awkward place._

_After he realized she was out cold, he grunted and began to fix their position._

_---_

_That's right..._he glanced down, with a rather amused look, at the now sleeping Shi. (A/N: she ended up falling back asleep.)

His eyes softened as she let out a quiet whimper and her pout grew to a look of fear. He hesitantly raised his hand, wondering if he should continue. As if in answer, she let out a sharp but quiet whine. He smiled softly and began to slowly and cautiously pat her curls.

She whimpered more softly now, and her eyebrows began to unfurrow. He began to slowly run his fingers through her curls, and her mutterings began to become scarce.

His movements began to be automatic as he became lost in his thoughts...

~*~

Shi POV

~*~

I knew that my dreams were always actually nightmares. But I never remembered them and just thought of them as dull as campfire tales.

But I never dreamt (mind the pun) that they would be as bad as they actually were.

I sat, my hands on the floor in front of me, my legs spread wide.

I realized I was still my actual age of nineteen, but my father sat in front of me, a look of fond affection. I smiled up at him.

Then I realized that he couldn't see me, and what he saw was me as the newborn Shiori.

I realized that this was the sickening day of my parents deaths.

"Dad--" I was about to attempt warning him, when I heard my mother's shrieks and a booming crash, along with several sounds of thudding pans. I knew she was in the kitchen, and that a bullet had been placed in her skull and several daggers in her chest. Her legs would be maliciously butchered off soon, and then her hair chopped off and soaked in her blood as a sick comfort to my father from the Millennium Earl.

He looked frighteningly towards the nursery door, then picked me up (my newborn self.) and hid me in the closet.

I was always calm and quiet, and I seemed to know the terror of the situation. I let out a quiet whimper then puckered my lips and kept myself quiet. (My real self let out a much louder version of this whimper.)

The doors were slammed loudly, hurting my newborn and sensitive ears.

I stood up from where I had been sitting. I didn't see who it actually was, but I knew it was a Noah.

I glanced away as several gun shots sounded, then a terrifying thud sounded as my father landed on the ground, dead. I heard the sickening laughter as the Noah took pleasure in the continued abuse on my father's body. I knew that several more shots were fired, (making twenty in total) and then the knives slashed through his body, making the letters of my name in twenty strokes.

Then the Noah squealed with joy and left, leaving a bloodied trail to the door.

I knew all of this because one, I had seen it when the police found me and two, Suzuchi actually gave me the details when I asked, something rare indeed.

But what was strange that, unlike most of my dreams (my head told me), something else happened.

I was suddenly at a ball with my master. I was dressed as a boy, for many different reasons. I remembered this ball. _(We had been receiving the side of the story from a french man who was reported to be dead.) _

I smiled at the hostess as she walked up to me and kissed each cheek.

"_Bonjour, mon cheri. _Are you enjoying yourself?" she knew not of why I was actually here, but she had been told that my mother was a french and rich maiden. The hostess, a woman named Sophie Ann, was desperate to call attention to herself after her husband ran away from her (this was the man that had been reported dead) for another women.

"_Oui_. Your daughter is well, is she not?" I asked politely, feigning restrained loving curiosity.

She smiled. "_Oui. _Anne would _love _to meet you. Would you care to join me in checking in on her?"

I groaned as I watched my fifteen-year-old self smile and nod. _This was when I had to kiss that one girl, and I ended up getting kicked out of the party because she then claimed I tried to rape her._

I glanced around, wondering what this dream was supposed to mean.

I walked around the room and didn't even bother to look around when Anne screamed with delight. (She had been pulling my hair and I refused to fight back. That was why she had then claimed rape.) I then decided to look outside, where I knew I would find my master.

She was in one of the gardens, on a hedge maze. I knew exactly where she was because she had spent that entire day, training me to know the way through it in case the need to escape rang true.

I found her murmuring with the man, and I didn't bother holding back my shriek of shock as I saw that there was also another man with them.

I can not even begin to describe what this man looked like. All I knew is that he resembled a panda. (A/N: You all know who it is, don't you? XD)

And in the tall oak tree that sat in the middle of the clearing was, hanging from his knees, a fifteen year old Lavi. He was bored to death and was trying to peer inside a hole in the trunk. He then gasped and fell down, several squirrel scratch marks now occupying his cheek.

I numbly tried to ignore the fact that it was twenty scratches

The panda man looked at the opening in the hedge, where I knew I would soon see myself running, away from the fangirl I had now acquired.

He then glanced at Lavi and ordered the boy to go to the party and get him a drink.

He nodded, left through the other opening, and I realized that he may have actually been at the party.

I soon entered and hid behind Suzuchi.

Anne had slowed down to a walk because she knew people were nearby.

"Oh, _bonjour~_" she said sweetly to Suzuchi, peering behind her to where I was hiding.

"Shikoi, run along and play with your friend." I shook my head. "Shi!"

I mumbled an apology and ran away, out again. The girl paused to say thank you, turned as Lavi came back, then dashed back after me.

_All of this happened when I wasn't there...? _

I suddenly felt her hands pulling on my hair again, and I screamed loudly.

~*~

When I opened my eyes again, I realized that I was now sitting in Lavi's lap and he was rather sheepishly going on about an apology.

I whipped my head around and looked at him with a rather shocked face.

"Sorry for what?" I didn't let my thoughts grasp the fact that I was in Lavi's lap.

"You started screaming--"

"Because of my nightmare."

"Oh."

It was a short awkward silence, of course, as we both churned back to life again.

"What were you doing?/Why haven't you attacked me yet?"

I rolled my eyes and signaled to him to answer first.

"I was...um..." he glanced away sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow and then realized that I didn't feel the soft touch of my curls on my cheek. I held myself back from wrenching the headband off of my head.

"You....touched...my...hair...?" I asked maliciously. (The whole Anne ordeal is the reason I was so protective of my hair.)

He looked everywhere but at my face.

"Um....you were happy when I was touching it earlier...."

"You don't know how dirty that sounds, Lavi..." I murmured angrily, surrendering the argument to him. _It must've been him messing with my hair that made me think of the ball..._

He smirked then evilly grabbed a hair brush that was on the floor. I hissed as he began to undo the tangle that my hair was.

"Why are you so protective over your hair, Shi-chan?"

"Because at the Whischestener ball--I know you were there, Lavi--Anne had been fangirling over me--I was dressed as a boy--and then started to have 'fun' with my hair. Not only did I lose a chunk of my hair, but my head was sore for six days afterwords.

He snickered. "I thought I was the only one attacked that night..."

"By a squirrel...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep. Twenty scratches on just one cheek."

I held back the wail that I wanted to let out.

The number twenty has occurred constantly in my life.

When I was with the Noah clan, each sentence the Earl said had twenty words in it. And each conversation had twenty sentences, or twenty accusations, or still twenty occurrences of a singular word. (I'm believing he planned this out, actually.)

And when we were leaving, he patted my head five times, told me goodbye five times, and then grinned a ten inch grin.

The worst part yet is that I am nearing my twentieth year.

I was brought back out of my thoughts by him waving his hand frantically in my face.

"Shi-Shi-Shi-Shi-Shi--"

"Shut up, you're giving me a head ache."

"You ignored me completely."

"Huh? What did you say, then, that I ignored?"

"How did you know I was there?"

"Um...." Was I going to tell him that I dreamt of him? Not likely. "I remember seeing your master..."

"Oh."

The quiet, this time, only lasted a split second.

"How do you know he's my master?/Why am I sitting in your lap?"

"Ugh, why do we keep doing that?" I growled, face palming.

"Well, how _do _you know him?"

"I just know it was him. He's the epitome of bookman," I chuckled.

"Well, you are sitting here because last night you woke up from a nightmare and nearly crushed me when you fell asleep while you were talking to me."

"What?" I didn't remember that.

"I'm not making it up. It's absolutely true."

I rolled my eyes. "Yuh-huh. Sure."

He then took that moment to wrap his arms around my waist. "And you said something about how I was in your dream while you were sleeping..." he said sneakily.

My eyes widened and I sat absolutely still. "I did?" _Shit_.

He gaped at me. "You did dream about me?" he then burst into laughter.

"You were making that whole thing up!!!" I said accusingly, deciding that then was the right time to get out of his lap. I stormed off to the other seat.

"No, you did actually say that you were having a nightmare last night. I was making up the dream thing, though."

I glared daggers at the door, just hoping that Suzuchi would decide to appear again.

"What happened in it?"

I wasn't going to admit that I saw him get attacked by a squirrel. He was gonna say that I was just using that as an excuse.

"You were drunk and making out with a pillow," I stated, using the first thing off of the top of my mind. That was what actually happened once when I was with the Noah. The Noah of pleasure had gotten drunk. The pillow part I was making up, though...

He gaped at me.

I glared back.

He then rolled his eye and attacked me with the brush again.

~*~

**Me: I've finished this, and I am royally pissed. Right as I am typing these words, these EXACT words, my internet connection is off. Which means you aren't going to see these words, these EXACT words, until tomorrow.**

**That sucks.**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I feel like I made Lavi OOC. And Shi's actual personality is finally emerging. XD**

**Please review! I'll give you a super secret link to this awesome Lavi picture I drew!! (LAVI, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!!!)**

**Lavi: Why do you have a drawing of me...? O.O**

**Shi: Why did you make that happen?! I don't want to be in his lap!! I'd rather be---**

**Me: Don't spoil the story, children~!**


	3. Chapter 3

I nearly screamed as I saw the thing that was supposed to be the Black Order's gate.

It hit me with a bizarre light, and then started screaming something about akuma.

"--an Akuma!! It's an Akuma!!! GET IT AWAY!!!"

Lavi sweatdropped. "Um...I think somethings wrong with him...her...it..."

I looked down at myself, wondering what it was. And then I realized it was my bow.

"Oh, it's because of my anti-akuma weapon."

"Huh?!" he turned to face me, a _very_ shocked look on his face.

"Yeah. My arrows can generate out of any material. So of course it contains some dark matter..." I pulled one of the said arrows out from my pocket.

It was my compact back-up arrow, and I muttered 'sora' and it opened up, nearly scratching Lavi on the shoulder.

"That looks like Innocence to me though..." It was true. This arrow was glowing a bright white and had an intricate swirling design in red on it. Of course, I knew that that was it's way of showing it's power.

"Darkuto." The glow darkened, and the design became a dark blue flowery one.

He nodded solemnly as he realized what I said was true.

"GAH!!!! IT GOT OUT ITS WEAPON!!! MAKE IT STTTTOOOPPPP!!!!" the poor gate thing sobbed.

I quickly muttered Sora again and slipped it back in my pocket. Just in time to be held at sword point.

~*~

The sword was so close to my neck that I felt strangled. My breath left a already-diminishing puff of warmth on the steel blade.

"Um...yeah...nice to meet you too..." I muttered, glancing upward at the wielder.

He had long dark blue hair (which I realized matched my arrow's design). He had it in a ponytail with two long strands hanging out, draping around his face. And he

"_Yu!!_ It's her innocence the the gate-keeper is seeing!!"

"DON'T CALL ME YU!!! And that is the most pathetic thing I have heard an akuma say!!!" He spun on his heel and pointed the weapon at Lavi.

"Agh!! I'm the real Lavi!!"

"We'll find that out soon enough..." I screamed and pulled out my anti-akuma weapon. My bow had already generated an arrow.

_Gravity _I whispered to it. It's black arrow's red pattern metamorphosed into a butterfly-like ornament, melting into a deep green.

I then pulled the string back and let go, getting slightly whipped by the string. My arrow flew and hit dead accurate onto the sword. It then laced out dark green tentacles that latched themselves onto the sword. As the last one connected, his hands flew down, dragging him and his entire body onto the ground. He automatically let go of the sword before it slammed onto the ground.

"Damnit," he hissed. He tried to pick it up, but the sword was so heavy that it wouldn't even give him room to wrap his fingers around it.

Lavi was giving a sigh of relief while also looking curiously at the arrow.

"That arrow there has used innocence _and _dark matter to add three thousand tons to the weight of your anti-akuma weapon," I explained to 'Yu' politely.

He glared at me and started to dust himself off.

"Can I get my sword back so I can finish you two akuma off?"

Both me and Lavi snorted at the same time.

He glared at us. "Fine, I'll have to kill you barehanded." He then began to chase Lavi.

I was careful to not call attention to myself as I took out my compact arrow.

_Steel _It turned a glinting silver, with a golden fishnet design coiling around it's shaft.

I then called out "Yu" and stabbed the arrow into my arm.

Both of the men gaped at me, although you wouldn't believe his shock just by looking at Yu's facial expression.

I walked over to where they were, all the while digging the arrow more into my skin.

Just as I stepped in front of them, I heard the whispery crack as my arrow pierced my bone.

I then took the arrow out of my arm and showed Yu the bone on the tip of my arrow.

"See? Not metal, but raw human bone."

He looked like he was going to be sick, while Lavi looked like he was going to faint.

"How the hell can you do that without screaming?!" Lavi said in an almost scream.

"Because this element on the arrow numbed my skin the second it touched it. Now, Lavi, it's your turn to prove to Yu--"

"Not my name."

"--that you aren't an akuma."

Lavi was about to say another profanity when I gave him my cutest begging face. "It won't huuurrrttttt~"

He sighed, bit his lip, looked away, then held out his arm.

I rolled up his sleeve, and stabbed.

He didn't even feel it.

I rolled my eyes and used my other hand to turn his chin to face his arm.

His gape grew wider.

"How the hell--"

"What is it with you and cursing?" I asked smuggly as I began to move the arrow rather clumsily through his arm.

He looked like he was about to retch as we all held our breath's for the sound of the bone.

It was a rather loud crack, because I hadn't exactly been able to tell where bone was because of the fact that it wasn't my arm.

I then tore the bone and removed the arrow to show Yu.

"There. Happy?"

He glanced away and grumbled a reply.

I smiled. "Alright, La-chan, we have to fix your arm now..."

"La-chan?"

"La is your name, isn't it?" I asked innocently.

"Why add the--this is revenge for the Shi-chan, isn't it?"

"Yep!" I then began to clean the blood and bone off of my arrow.

~*~

After a whispered _gold_, my arrow's silver and golden colors reversed.

I then took the tip of it and traced his arm's wound, first going down one side of the cut and then up the other. I then began making crosses on the skin, as if I was sewing it back together.

When I whispered _Sora_, the arrow compacted and the wound shine a blinding gold.

When the glow faded, his arm was back to normal.

I slipped the arrow back in my pocket.

Lavi looked extremly happy that I didn't kill him, and Yu looked the opposite.

"Alright, let's go back inside then?" I smiled happily, hoping they wouldn't question my arm. Yu glanced at my arm, then looked back at my face.

"I can fix it later..." I muttered, my good mood spoiled.

"There is no way I'm letting Shi-chan go anywhere before she's fixed!!!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Don't you dare--" he tackled me with a hug.

"Damnit, La-chan, get the hell off of me!!!" I could start to feel the sting as dirt got into my wound.

"Not until you promise to fix yourself!!!" he pouted. He let me stnad up but he still held his arms around my waist firmly.

"Hell n--" I turned around, trying to get out, and found my face incredibly closes to his.

I was glad that I shocked him enough to get him to let go of me.

I quickly pulled my sleeve back over the gash.

"Alright! Food! Now!"

I wouldn't let him say anything else as Kanda spoke to someone through a hovering black thing,

And when the door opened I couldn't help but feel like the movement was regretful.

~*~

I was nearly tackled by the man in the white coat.

"Uh, Komui..." Lavi said with another sweat drop. Several others were also worried and confused.

One man with tall brown-blonde spikey hair (he also had a white lab coat on) was trying to pull 'Komui' away.

"She's _just. Arrived_. You have to let her get situated before you--"

"NOOOO!!! NOWW!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!"

"The fuck is he going on about...?" I asked of Lavi.

Only then did everyone notice that I was hiding behind Yu.

Except himself. As if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I shreiked and hid behind Lavi, scared that any minute now he would whip out his sword and attack me.

He looked confused, rolled his eyes, and walked off.

Everyone was quiet. Until, (which has become routine) Lavi and I both spoke at the same time.

"Why is that man attacking me, La-chan?/What's so interesting about her that you have to now?"

We both turned and glared daggers at each other.

"HEY!!!" we both shreiked.

"Stop it!!!" again.

"Grrrrrrr...." and still again.

Several people looked like it was a lover's spat while Komui looked uninterested. Instead, he was focusing on my face.

"How long will it take you to shower and eat a meal?" he asked curiously.

"...whaa...?"

~*~

Komui had forced me to go down to the bath house with his younger sister. After that, I was to eat a meal of soup and something to drink.

And then I was meet him at the science department.

"Um....why is it such a big deal that I have to get situated or whatever before whatever Komui-san is doing...?

She smiled at me. "Well, Shi-chan, it's because nii-san thinks that your innocence is interesting. I mean, for you to be able to tear your arm open without feeling it is rather strange...Oh!" She realized that my wound was still open.

"Umm...should we bandage it now? No, the water would ruin it...." she started listing off possible ideas.

I chuckled. "You don't have to dress it. Whenever I use gold on myself--"

"That's its name?"

"--I won't feel it for a few weeks. That gives it time to air out and start the healing process. Like La-chan, his wound would've started hurting within the hour, and it will still feel a little sore and numb for the rest of the day while it heals."

"Oh...Okay, I guess..." we began back on our walk to the bath house.

As I undressed, she gaped at my wound and scars. (Apparentlly she hadn't seen my arm yet because that was what she lingered on the most.

"Why do you cut yourself so much, Shi-chan...?"

"Shi-chan? How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I called you that earlier....I know it because Lavi said it earlier. By the way, I'm Lenalee." I grinned back at her sweet smile.

"And I have to cut myself everytime me and my master get seperated..." I said casually, as if that wouldn't horrify anyone else.

"Ehhh..." she looked a little frightened.

"Ah, I forgot to explain why. It's because she's paranoid about Akuma, so I have to show her that I'm not one each time we meet back up again."

She kept her face frozen with shock for a few seconds, then sighed and smiled again.

"Well, let's at least clean that wound before you go back inside."

We chit-chat as if we were sisters, and I was happy that there was another girl accomadator. I didn't even feel hostile towards her when I first saw her--she was the type that you just instantly love....

Well, that's at least what I told myself when I realized I didn't mind bathing with her.

I didn't want to admit to myself that I was lowering my guard...

~*~

God. I had fun writing this chapter. My men have finally all shown up (except for Tyki, sadly...)~!

Yu and Lavi!!

Gotta love them. (In fact, they're my current desktop background XD) Although Allen is also on my desktop....Grrr.....

Just check out my deviantart gallery. You'll see my bg there XD (my name is iluvemyboyfriend. enter that and a period before and you have it!)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
